1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an illuminating apparatus and a liquid crystal display having the same, and particularly, to an illuminating apparatus that uses light-emitting diodes as a light source and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device which generates light, and has advantages of high energy efficiency, long life, etc. Accordingly, it has been used in a variety of industries.
In the related art, one light emitting module that uses light-emitting diodes as a light source is a light emitting module having a form in which a large number of LED packages consisting of a light-emitting diode, a fluorescent member, an electrode, etc. are mounted on a long strip-shaped printed circuit board (PCB). For example, such a light emitting module may be applied to be mounted on an inner surface of a support member (a component is often referred to as a bottom chassis) that is arranged behind a liquid crystal panel in a liquid crystal display, thereby providing light to the liquid crystal panel by a direct lighting method.
However, in the case of this application method, a problem in which light uniformity is low in the four corner areas or a central area of the support member is often found.